Don't Be Cheeky, Clara Oswald
by CablesAndCrack
Summary: The Doctor shows a very naughty miss Oswald some old fashioned discipline. That's right: Clara's getting spanked.


_**Author's Note: I've been away for a very long time I know, but I wrote this as a little treat for everyone, and managed to finish it tonight, hoping to get a few more things up soon but no promises. Enjoy!**_

Clara was always cheeky with the Doctor, but this time she had gone too far. "Right, you, over here now" he ordered. Clara merely grinned back at the silly alien with his big floppy hair. Then she skipped across the TARDIS to him in her little red dress, expecting him to scowl at her for a moment, then he'd melt into a grin and maybe even a hug. Not this time. This time, before she could react, he grabbed her and bent her over the console.

He was stronger than he looked, holding her in place with just one hand on her back. She wasn't grinning anymore, but she was breathing hard. With a smack, his other hand flew to her ass and crashed into it. Clara yelped, and she couldn't be sure, but she thought she heard the Doctor laugh.

He spanked her again, the palm of his hand connecting harshly with her left ass cheek. It wobbled slightly at the impact. He paused for a moment, and her whole body trembled. Then she felt that hand landing softly on her rear this time, and rubbing gently where he had hit her.

Clara tensed up as she felt him squeeze slightly. Her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing became faster and more inconsistent. She bit down on her bottom lip, as she felt him thumbing at the rim of her underwear beneath the dress. He peeled her panties down in one slick movement to reveal her smooth ass, already showing a faint red glow.

The Doctor spanked her four times in quick succession, alternating between butt-cheeks, each impact harder than the last, and making Clara cry out a little louder every time. Her petite butt was definitely starting to redden now. Clara hated to admit, she knew this was punishment, but she hadn't been so aroused since high school.

He softly stroked the tips of his fingers over the stinging red areas of her bottom before delivering one last colossal slap on one of the already affected areas. Clara almost screamed. The Doctor stepped back, and smiled slightly as he noticed his handprint on her rear, before straightening his bowtie and declaring: "I trust you've learnt your lesson..." "No" Clara replied defiantly without hesitation.

The Doctor arched an eyebrow: "No?" Clara hesitated. "No. Just no." The Doctor leant over her then and whispered in her ear: "well then we're going to have to take those clothes off." Clara didn't resist as she felt his hand search her back for the zipper to her dress. He found it and tugged it down, revealing a smooth expanse of flesh. He traced kisses down her spine as his hands worked her dress over her shoulders and down to the floor. He unlatched her bra with his teeth and it too fell away, before with one quick yank, he brought her knickers to her ankles. The Doctor then stepped back, taking his naked companion with him, sitting down, and bending her over his lap. She could feel the bulge in his pants.

The following smack echoed around the TARDIS console room. Her whole body shook and she couldn't stop it. This only encouraged him to hit her harder. Spank after spank struck her ass furiously, and Clara couldn't stop the shrieks and moans they provoked from escaping her lips. He gripped her brunette hair and yanked it backwards into the air with every scream she made. This was the Doctor as she had never seen him before: brutal. Dominating. Hot.

She was screaming now, as his hand crashed into her ass over and over, the redness spreading. Finally, his hands released her and she slid from his lap onto the TARDIS floor. Maybe it was her imagination but the TARDIS seemed to whirr with approval. The Doctor pulled her up onto her hands and knees and positioned himself behind her. She bit down on her lip as he gripped her sides and started to grind his hips against her.

"Doctor..." Clara moaned as she felt his erection pressing against her rear entrance. "Are you going to fuck me?" She grinned cheekily. "Well yes," he grinned back, "yes I suppose I am." And that was the only warning he gave before he thrust his large cock into her tight ass. She cried out as he pushed himself all the way inside her. "I do like this little ass..." He muttered behind her. She almost had time to respond but he cut her off with a thrust.

The Doctor fucked Clara doggy style. He pounded into her with such force that it was all she could do to stay on her hands and knees rather than be slammed down into the ground. Her butt was screaming in pain but neither of them cared.

He spanked her again as he slammed into her with the most almighty thrust and this time her hands did give in. She fell down onto her chest. Within moments he was on top of her, still screwing her ass so hard. "You've been very naughty Clara..." He breathed in her ear. "Yes!" She cried out, "yes I have!" She heard him laugh

She didn't know how long he kept fucking her for. It felt like hours. It felt like seconds. His thrusts were inconsistent, keeping her interest, never letting her settle. And when he finished inside her, she didn't even feel it coming, until she felt him cumming. He groaned out as his penis exploded in her ass, and she felt his sticky white cum splattering over her asshole as he pulled out.

Clara rolled onto her back, and the naked brunette looked up to see the Doctor, her Doctor, stood with a smirk, straightening his bowtie. "Well that takes care of that" he told her as he reached down to help her to her feet. "Although if you're cheeky with me again miss Oswald, then I may not be so nice next time..." Clara's heart skipped a beat. "Doctor," she said slowly, "how would you classify... Not so nice?" "Well..." The Doctor grins, "I'd start by tying you to the bed so you couldn't escape... And then I'd have a look in the TARDIS toy box. I think there's a sonic feather in there somewhere... And a whip."

Clara knew that whatever the next words that came out of her mouth turned out to be, they were definitely going to be cheeky...


End file.
